Terlambat
by Pandaloid
Summary: aku kesal , aku marah , aku sedih , aku stres , aku depresi . oh len , kenapa kau tega memutuskan hubugan kita ? RinxLen live story one shoot , mengandung typo , pragrap tempe , dan kegajean perubahan tempat dan waktu -..-V mind ro RnR?


moshimosi mina-san *bow*

Midori balik lagi :D

maaf , cerita yang kemaren Midori hapus :/

langsung kecerita yaa .. i hope u like it :3

mind to RnR ?

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha Corp X3 kalau ceritanya milik midori untuk semua :D

* * *

**Terlambat**

* * *

Aku disini , selalu disini . aku masih disini untuk menunggumu , yang telah memutuskan cinta kita berdua . 'Oh Len , kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua kepada ku ?' ucapku dalam hati sambil terus berjalan dan tak tahu arah tujuan . aku merasakan beberapa tetesan air yang turun dari langit , namun aku tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan .

_Beberapa hari yang lalu ..._

Di pagi hari aku sedang merapikan kamarku yang berantakan , lalu handphone ku berbunyi

"beep ... beep ... " ternyata sebuah SMS

_**My Lovely Len :**_

_Hei Rin ! temui aku ditaman siang ini , kita harus bicara !_

_**Me :**_

_Okay , terdengar penting . ada apa ?_

_**My Lovely Len :**_

_Nanti ku jelaskan ._

Begitulah percakapan singkat kami via SMS tadi . Setelah aku membereskan kamarku , aku bergegas mandi lalu pergi menuju taman yang Len maksud.

"Hei Len ! sudah lama menunggu ?" kataku kepada seorang Pria yang berrambut honey blonde bermata azure yang mirip seperi ku

"Hn ..." balasnya ketus

"ada apa ?" tanyaku yang langsung duduk disebelahnya

"kita to the point aja ya ? aku tidak suka jika privasiku diganggu oleh orang" katanya

"hah ? maksudnya ?" tanyaku kebingungan

"kau kan yang mengunfriend semua teman wanitaku di facebook , mendelete semua contact wanitaku di BBM , dan kau mengubah password e-mailku ?" nadanya setengah berteriak

"iya memang aku melalukannya , tapi itu karena a-" kalimatku terputus

"karena kau apa ? takut cemburu ? atau karena kau takut aku tertarik dengan wanita lain ? Rin ! kau itu sudah dewasa , jangan berlaku seperti anak kecil yang takut bonekanya diambil anak yang lain . cinta dan kasihku selama ini tulus kepadamu . tapi kau tak pernah mempercayaiku ." serbu Len bertubi-tubi

"maafkan aku Len" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala

"hn .. aku kecewa padamu Rin !" kata Len sambil berjalan pergi

"Len kumohon , jangan pergi . aku janji ! aku akan berubah untukmu . tapi kumohon , jangan pergi " pintaku sambil memeluk Len dari belakang

"okey , kali ini kuberikan kau kesempatan untuk berubah . maafkan aku telah berteriak kepadamu tadi" katanya sambil mencium keningku dan memeluk ku erat . aku merasa hangat , aku senang saat dia memelukku seperti ini .

"kau mau tambah sakenya nona ?" tanya seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunanku

"ya , tolong yang banyak" kataku menjawab pertanyaan pelayan itu . Yup , aku sedang berada di warung sake . tapi siapa peduli ? sekarang aku didunia ini sendirian . ya , SENDIRIAN ! aku sendirian sejak ...

"RIN ! APA-APAAN KAU INI ?" kata Len yang memergokiku sedang mengutak-atik akun MySpacenya di iPadnya

"a-a-a-aku ... amm ... ehhh .. " kata ku sambil tergagap dan menggaruk kepalaku kebingungan .

"kau tak pernah berubah ya Rin , aku kecewa kepadamu Rin . aku mau kita putus Rin" katanya sambil merebut kembali iPadnya

"pu-putus ? kau ingin kita putus ? ta-tapi Len ..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian ! aku sudah bodan dengan sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakkan ini Rin ! ku harap kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih aik dariku" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku yang duduk mematung di bangku taman

"LEN !" teriakku , dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah ku

"bai bai Rin" katanya dan berjalan pergi

Air mataku tak terbendung lagi . Aku sedih , aku marah , aku kesal , aku stres , aku depresi , Len adalah sebagian dari hidupku . hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang aku punya di dunia ini sejak orang tuaku meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu . namun sekarang ? aku sudah tak memiliki apa-apa .

'BAKA RIN !' makiku dalam hati .

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan , jalan ini adalah tempat aku dan dia bertemu untuk pertama kali . aku menulusuri jalan ini hingga sampai diperempatan Jalan , ketika aku tengah menyebrang aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat tak ingin ku lihat sekarang .Len , dia berjalan bersama seorang wanita berrambut hijau yang cantik , mereka berdua tampak mesra .

"Len ?" suaraku gemetar menyebut namanya

"Rin ?" balasnya sambil menatap kearahku "RIN ! AWAS !"

*CRASHH*

Sakit . hanya sakit yang bisa kurasakan . samar-samar ku melihat orang-orang mulai mengerumuniku .

"permisi-permisi ... RIN !" panggil seorang pria yang menjadi MANTAN kekasihku itu

"seseorang ! tolong panggilkan ambulan ! jangan hanya menonton ! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN !" teriaknya

"Rin , kau kehilangan banyak darah . SESEORANG ! CEPAT ! PANGGIL AMBULAN !" lanjutnya lagi .

Aku hanya tersenyum menahan sakit .

"Rin , bertahanlah . ambulan akan segera datang , bertahanlah . Kumohon?" katanya sambil memangku kepalaku

"Len ! berikan aku telingamu" pintaku dengan lemas . lalu dia mendekatkan telinganya ke wajahku

"aku mencintaimu Len , sangat mencintaimu . ku harap kau ingin memaafkanku" bisikku ketelingganya

"aku juga mencintaimu Rin , aku yang harusnya minta maaf . aku janji , akan memperbolehkanmu mendelete semua pertemananku . tapi kumohon , bertahanlah" kata Len mulai menitikkan airmata

"Len jangan menangis , aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" kataku sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya , lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya . hanya kurang beberapa cm tiba-tiba aku lemas dan gelap .

Dikegelapan itu aku berlari , mencari jalan keluar . ketika ku melihat cahaya , aku segera berlari kesana dan hal pertama yang sangat mengejutkan adalah saat aku mendengar ...

"RIIINNNNN !" teriak seorang lelaki yang suaranya tak asing bagiku .

Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Len yang sedang memelukku yang berlumuran darah dan tidak bergerak .

"a-apakah aku sudah ... me-meninggal ?" kataku tidak mempercayai hal yang terjadi , dan tersenyum. Lalu akupun berdiri disamping Len yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Rin ! jangan pergi ! aku ingin kau tetap berada disampingku selamanya ! aku ingin kita bersama sampai selamanya . kumohon , Rin kembali lah ! aku sangat mencintaimu Rin" pinta Len sambil memeluk tubuhku yang telah kutinggalkan erat

"Len , aku tidak akan pergi , aku akan selalu ada disampingmu . walaupun kita sudah berbeda dunia , aku akan terus berada disampingmu . dan ku juga sangat mencintai mu Len" kataku sambil mencoba menyentuh Len . namun aku tak bisa .

selang beberapa saat aku melihat tubuhku diperiksa dan di masukkan kedalam ambulan , aku melihat ada tangan yang mengajakku pergi ,

"sampai jumpa Len" itu yang ku ucapkan sebelum aku lalu mengambil tangan sosok yang tak dikenal itu dan terbang menembus awan ...

* * *

=THE END=

* * *

maaf kalau kepanjangan m

sekian dari Midori :3

**Riview Pweaseee ^w^**


End file.
